


what if we never meet again?

by billnsteve



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, California, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billnsteve/pseuds/billnsteve
Summary: billy goes back to california by himself





	1. December 1st, 1986

_211 & 212_

_I hope you write a message, put it in a bottle and throw it into the sea._

_x_

_I hope it’s a secret and that someone, somewhere, knows it._

 

_Iain s. Thomas (300 Things I Hope)_

 

 

Billy knew he was acting like he was in some shitty romance novel but he was too wasted to care. It took him two weeks and five days to get to California and a whole lot of fucking money, but here he was. He expected to feel some kind of awakening upon coming home but all he felt was lonely and pretty fucking emotionally drained.

Steve Harrington was to blame as usual, or maybe it was Billy, because he decided to fall in love with the beautiful dork back in Hawkins, with the soft brown locks and pretty hazel eyes that Billy could get lost in for fucking hours at a time.

Love, in general, was what caused the big blow out between them. Steve had said it- They’d had their thing for a year and Steve said it so Billy of course, freaked the fuck out. Of course he loved Steve, but he also couldn’t say it. Not in Hawkins, not with Neil and Susan and the rest of the town standing there beating down on him. Steve was braver than Billy could ever be. So when the door slammed and Billy drove down the highway at an impossible speed, he figured it was for the best.

Steve needed someone brave. Someone deserving, who could say it back and not worry about what others think. Nancy had broken up with Jonathan a few months back and was very openly pursuing Steve, much to Billy’s blatant disgust.

Steve would drive home with Billy touching him and marking him all over while Steve shrugged him off and told him that he didn’t give two flying fucks about Nancy Wheeler anymore.

But with Billy gone, he figures Steve would have ran crying to the pretty little princess.

So here Billy was, sitting on some cliff overlooking the ocean in Santa Barbara. Beer bottles splayed out, empty, around him. He had a worn, dark brown notebook in hand that Steve had bought for him months ago, and was writing down some sappy shit in it.

Steve was to blame, again.

 

_I fucking loved you asshole_

 

_I was such a pussy shit_

 

_I lost you I lost you I can’t fucking believe it I lost you_

 

_You were it for me_

 

**_You ruined me_ **

 

He ripped out the pages angrily, tears spilling down his face onto the pages as he tore and tore until the book was empty.

He watched the pages float in the night breeze out over the ocean, some landing down in the soft, velvety waves.

He threw the book down with a splash and stood up, dusting off his pants and kicking some beer bottles to the side.

He reached into his pocket for a cigarette and stilled when he thought of what Steve would say.

_“Come on babe, that’s enough. You’re killing yourself with these things. No chance I’m letting you go this easy.”_

Steve would say it so sweetly, taking the stick from between Billy’s fingers and tossing it onto the ground. Stomping on it mercilessly, as if the thing had an AK pointed at Billy, seconds ago.

Billy dropped the cigarette and stomped on it until just the wrapper was crumbled under his boot. He kneeled down and grabbed it, picking his forgotten pencil off the rocky cliff and writing down a note.

 

_I love you Steve Harrington BH. Call 479-0166 Please tell him, because I couldn’t_

 

He curls the small roll up tightly and pulls his metal flask out of his jacket pocket. Billy downs the last of his whiskey and stuffs the note in the flask before chucking it off into the ocean. He crumples to his knees and cries, until he stumbles back to his camaro and falls asleep, Steve’s sweater curled up in his arms.


	2. August 27th, 1987

_You are the wish that came true._

_Michael Faudet (Smoke and Mirrors)_

 

 

 

"Sandy! Come check this out. I think we might get a little wasted tonight after all." A tan brunette yells from the shoreline, standing amidst a pile of shells and rocks with a rusty flask in her hand.

She uncaps it, as her equally tan blonde friend comes jogging over.

"S'that a flask, Mol?" She pants when she makes it over, wiping some sweat from her forehead.

"Mhm. Empty I think though." She pouts as she tilts it over, cap unscrewed.

A small white note falls out and  _Sandy_ kneels down and picks it up, unfolding the note as Molly looks over her shoulder.

 

_I love you Steve Harrington BH. Call 479-0166 Please tell him, because I couldn’t_

 

"Should we call him?" Molly raises an eyebrow.

"I mean- It's kinda romantic. I think we should. Wouldn't wanna get in the way of love." Sandy sighs dreamily, a small pout on her face as she tucks the note into her shorts pocket.

"Come on, there's a phone down the street. I have a quarter." Molly grins, tugging her towards the phone.

 

 

_"Hello?" Someone answers the phone groggily._

Molly giggles into the receiver.

_"Is this Steve Harrington?" Molly twirls the phone chord around her finger and Sandy rolls her eyes._

_"Urrrr.. Yeah. Who's this?"_

_"Babe- Who's'it?" Someone mumbles in the background.  
_

Molly frowns slightly.

_"I'm Molly- Thompson. I just uh- Found this note in a flask and it uh- Is for you?" Molly suddenly feels awkward._

_"A note? In a flask?" The guy (Steve) sounds weirded out now._

_The phone makes a ton of beeping noises and another voice picks up._

_"The initials are BH, right?" A guy speaks up._

_"I uh yes- Yes they are." Molly gulps._

_"Look that was from like a year ago. I uh- I told him." The guy coughs._

_"Oh my god, really?! You went back?!" Molly shrieks, Sandy shimmying up next to her and leaning in to listen._

_"Yeah. Best decision I've ever made."_

 

_Then there's a few giggles over the phone, a whispered, 'i love you' and the line goes dead._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy, so you know i love myself a nice happy ending *shrugs*

**Author's Note:**

> so yes, i haven't made anything in a good bit  
> but life is so fucking tiring tbh  
> hope you guys enjoy this  
> not sure if it'll have a happy ending thoooo. :/


End file.
